


Wingman

by orphan_account



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Basically the same except no Stolen Century and no BoB, F/M, Julia Burnsides Lives, Taako is Magnus's wingman, Taako is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "“I’m only here because my friend big, dull and brawny over there insisted we get a drink.” Taako gestured to Magnus, who was cheerfully locked in an arm-wrestling stalemate with a much angrier man, who was at this point using two hands in his attempt to win. Julia followed his gaze.“...the one with the ‘Rufferage’ tattoo?” She asked slowly.“Mhmm,” Taako hummed through his straw."In which Taako meets Julia and Julia meets Magnus.





	Wingman

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of the dialogue first and it just kept building and I absolutely needed to get it down so. Here's this.

Magnus was staring at a girl.  _ Woman _ . He was staring at a woman, and blushing, and giving Taako that  _ pretty please? _ look that he liked to bust out at times like this. Taako said no. Magnus pleaded, said she was the daughter of this guy who was really good at carving at and  _ she is probably into woodworking and isn’t that cool? _ Taako called him a dullard in response and said he should just talk to her himself. He’s not a  _ wingman _ . 

_ Please _ .

_ Why can’t Merl do it? _

_ He’ll mess it up! No offense, Merl. _

_ Nah, I’m used to it. _

And--well, when the dust settles, Taako is reluctantly marching up to the bar with a command for Magnus to do something other than stare at this poor woman like a creep. He arrived in a whirlwind, as he always did, and in half a second he’s holding a frosty, fruity cocktail and sitting beside Ms. “She’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met, Taako”. She spares him a glance and a genuine smile before turning back to her own brew.

“Come here often?” Taako asked after taking a generous sip of his drink. She looked over at him.

“No,” She answered. “Not really my type of place.”

“I get it,” Taako said, nodding. “‘S all barbarians and douchebags--not really Taako’s type.” 

“Uh, yeah, not really Julia’s type either.” She--Julia--murmured. 

“I’m only here because my friend big, dull and brawny over there insisted we get a drink.” Taako gestured to Magnus, who was cheerfully locked in an arm-wrestling stalemate with a much angrier man, who was at this point using two hands in his attempt to win. Julia followed his gaze.

“...the one with the ‘Rufferage’ tattoo?” She asked slowly. 

“Mhmm,” Taako hummed through his straw. He pulled away from his cocktail with a satisfied sigh and looked back towards Julia. “Don’t worry, it’s temporary,” He wiggled his splayed fingers at her. “He insisted I put it on.” He added.

“Oh,” She said. She stared at Magnus for a few more moments before voicing the obvious question: “What’s it mean?” 

“Dog suffrage.” He replied blankly. 

There was a few seconds of silence, and then. Laughter. Loud and bubbling, it poured from Julia’s throat joyfully. She snorted, covered her mouth, and then started laughing louder. Magnus was looking over now, blush rising even as his fist slowly lowered. Taako made a shooing motion with his hand before turning back to his conversation partner.

“Ugh,” He groaned as she continued to giggle, “ _ Another _ one.” After a few more moments she stopped, gathering herself quickly.

“No, it’s--it’s really stupid,” She said, voice still high and airy from her laughing fit. “But he’s right. Good Boys deserve good representation.” She added, voice overly-serious. Taako just groaned again, and they lapsed back into comfortable silence.

After a few minutes of watching Magnus slowly reconquer the man he was arm-wrestling, Julia cleared her throat.

“So,” She started, turning back to Taako. “You’re not from around here, right?”

“How’d ya guess?” Taako asked, eyeing his drink uninterestedly. 

“Well, you don’t see too many unfamiliar faces when you live in a city dozens of feet into the sky.” She replied. Taako took a long sip of his cocktail, finishing it, before answering.

“Yeah,” He said. “We’re helping Magnus move in.” Julia’s eyes widened with surprise and interest.

“Magnus? Uh--’big, dull and brawny’?” She asked hopefully. Taako answered this with one (1) finger fun and a wink.

“Hell yeah,” He said. “What will we do without his shitty jokes?” He asked dramatically, lifting one hand and both eyes to the sky as if question whatever deity had decided to tune in. Julia laughed. After a minute or so of comfortable silence, Taako spoke again. “He’s been wanting to move here forever. The carving scene is pretty fire, I guess. Had to practically make him sell his house and get up here,” He murmured. “He’s got this dumbass problem where he, like, really cares about the people in his life and won’t uproot it all for his own shit. Stupid as hell.” He cringed as a touch of real sadness tinged his voice for a moment. If she noticed, Julia didn’t mention it. She just looked at the bar wordlessly, brow furrowed slightly.

“He… likes carving?” Julia asked eventually, voice soft.

“Wild, right?” Taako said, glancing at her. “Half his possessions are just weird wooden ducks he’s carved.” That earned another chuckle Julia, who was now watching Magnus fondly. 

“I think it’s sweet.” She murmured. Taako studied her a moment. 

“Yeah,” He sighed, turning to hop off the barstool. “To each their own, I guess,” He muttered. “Well,” He turned to face her, voice climbing a few octaves as he started up his usual  _ great conversation but I’m done now _ speech. Julia spoke before he could start, though.

“Um--” She stopped, bit her lip, looked at her unfinished beer for a moment. “His names Magnus, right?” She asked slowly. 

“Mhm,” Taako answered.

“Well… I should go say hi. New neighbors and everything, right?” She looked back at Taako.

“Hell yeah,” He replied. “Get on that neighborly grind. I’m heading out, though.” But she was already walking towards Magnus who, upon seeing her sudden approach, panicked and brought his opponent’s hand down with ease. Taako grinned to himself as he left the bar. Magnus would owe him fucking  _ big _ after this. 

And if a little bit of the smile was because he’d found someone to be there for his buddy, well, that was nobody’s business but his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated :)  
Also, if you see any spelling errors, please tell me! This was sort of a rush job, not much time.


End file.
